Caroline and the radio of destiny
by CitizenNancy
Summary: Caroline gets a radio dedication


Radio of Destiny

A Caroline in the city love story

By Nancy Boardman 

9:00 a.m. Saturday 

Caroline pounded on Annies' door. "Come on! We'll miss the game if you don't get your butt out here." 

Annie appeared at the door fully clothed. "Keep your pants on. I do mean that by the way. We have an hour to get to that game." 

"It's a shame Joe had to give us his Yankee tickets. I hope he feels better." "That's what happens when you try to drink Del under the table. It get you in the end." Annie cracked as Caroline opened the door to her apartment. "What's Richard doing here?" She asked as Caroline raced up the stairs to her room. 

"I've asked myself that many times." Richard droned, not even looking up from his work. 

"I've got my bag." Caroline rejoiced and ran back down, almost tripping on a drowsy Salty. "OOPS. Sorry girl. I could have flattened her." 

"Oh that would be terrible." Richard called out. 

Caroline glared at Richard. "Are you coming?" 

Annie held the door open. "You go wait downstairs. Get us a cab even. I gotta whiz." 

Caroline waved at the door. Annie closed it and carefully stepped around salty who ran through the middle of her legs. "How could you?" 

Richards head shot up. "Do what?" 

"How could you let her get away without telling her how you really feel?" Annie sat at Carolines side of the drafting table. "That's almost criminal." 

"Well lock me up and throw away the key. I won't mind jail as long as I'm not roomies with any of its buddies." Richard said and pointed at Salty. "I said I no longer feel anything for Caroline." 

"That's a lie and you know it." 

"So what?" 

"Do something." Annie popped up and grabbed the phone. "The simplest way to tell someone you love them, pardon me, like them is dedicating a song on the radio." She nudged Richard with the phone. "Come on." 

He took it reluctantly. "This is New York Annie! There could be hundreds or Carolines and Richards here." 

"Yeah but there is only one Caroline Duffy and only one, thank god, Richard Korinsky." 

He looked at the phone. "I'll do it, but you gotta promise not to tell Caroline." 

"Good. I'll teach you yet!" 

Caroline waved to Annie from the sidewalk. She had apparently caught a cab and was waiting for her. 

"Come on." Annie said to Caroline as she bounded out of the door. "You've held me up long enough." 

Caroline smiled slyly and got into the cab. She was all settled when Annie sat forward. Apparently she was going to talk to the cabby. 

"Could you put it on 98.9?" She asked giving him a five. 

"Sure." He took the bill and changed the station. The disc jockey was starting to talk. 

"All right. All weekend we'll do requests, requests, and more requests. This next is for a special lady. Caroline.." 

Carolines ears perked up. She looked at Annie who was trying her best not to squeal on Richard. 

"...this song comes from Richard to you. It's a favorite. Richard Marx. Hold on to the nights." 

The song started to play. 

Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more.

This world pushes me through another door 

I saw you smile..and my mind could not erase the beauty of your face 

Just for awhile, won't you let me shelter you? 

Hold on to the nights. Hold on to the memories 

I wish that I could give you something more 

"Whoever this Caroline is, she must be one happy girl." Caroline mused. Annie but her finger to keep her word in her mouth. 

How can we explain something that took us by surprise 

Promises made in vain, love that is real but in disguise 

What happens now? 

Do we break another rule? Let our lovers play the fool? 

I don' t know how to stop feeling this way 

As the chorus hummed through Carolines ears she thought a little. "Could it be our Richard? Can't be." 

"Annie... I.." she stopped when she spied Annie with her hand over her mouth. "Something wrong?" 

Annie looked up. Her face was in a grimace. She couldn't keep this silent any longer. 

Well I think I've been true to everyone else but me 

And the way I feel about you makes me long to be free 

Every time I look at you I'm helplessly aware 

"It's Richard!!!" Annie burst like a bubble. "Richard dedicated this song to you!" 

The next line finally hammered in that fact for Caroline. Annies eyes bugged out of her head. 

That the one I've been searching for is right there. 

Caroline leaned forward. "Driver stop this car." It would have been best anyway, it had started to rain. The game would ultimately be canceled. But the Yankees were the last thing on her mind. She jumped out of the car into the pouring rain. Annie followed as she paid the driver. The car then left. Caroline hugged herself. Annie could not tell whether she was crying or not, it was raining after all. 

She groaned and sat on the curb. "How come he never told me?" She yelled. "You were going to marry Del." Annie reminded her. "In his mind it would have been wrong." Caroline stood up. She wiped her face off. "Caroline, he wrote you a letter declaring his love." 

"He was in Remos." Caroline turned. "He kissed me. But in his way he covered up this by kissing everyone, including Del and Remo." 

"He left the country because he thought you were getting married to Del." Annie stood up. "Caroline, you have to tell him you know." 

"What about Joe?" 

"I'll handle it." 

"Hey." 

"No really, it's not a problem." 

Caroline smiled and looked off in the direction they came. "If we hurry, we can get there before Richard leaves." 

Richard colored in the last square on the strip. He stood back and admired his work. 

"You are done." He looked at Salty. "And you beast, I won't have to see until tomorrow. " 

As Richard was picking up his gear, Caroline raced in the door with Annie bringing up the rear. Both were soaking wet. Caroline walked up to Richard. Annie sat on the couch. 

"I thought you were at the game. Did it get rained out?" Richard asked Caroline. She looked like she was on cloud nine. He didn't know why. "We have to get you out of these clothes." 

"Richard." Annie said as he was helping Caroline with her jacket. He pulled it off and placed it in the sink to dry. "She knows." 

"Knows what?" 

"She heard the song Richard." 

"You told her didn't you?" Richard said coming around the counter. 

"I had to she had me pinned to the seat and... you're not buying it. I can't keep a secret. You oughta know." 

"Well now I do." Richard said. He walked up to Caroline, then he walked around her. He got the infamous letter and gave it to her. "I guess it won't harm anyone if you see it now." 

She took it and unfolded it. She read slowly, her mouth forming each word. As finished she handed it back to Richard. "That's why you were at Remos." 

"Yes." 

"Well, as long as we're revealing secrets..." Caroline looked at Richard, then at Annie. "You can go now, Annie. I want to be alone."

Annie didn't say a word as she walked out the door. She had left her jacket there. She could get it tomorrow. Caroline locked the door. 

"Del didn't want to make another mistake, so we agreed not to get married. Ever. The next day I came to your apartment." Caroline stated, tears were starting to flow. She tried to stop them but they were soon flowing freely. She wiped them off with her sleeve. A little more water wouldn't hurt her shirt." The landlord was cleaning up. You were gone. I was hurt. And you know why? Because I wanted to tell you..." She sobbed and grabbed some napkins. and wiped her face. Richard went to her and walked her to a seat. She grabbed his arm passionately. "I wanted to tell you that I love you. But you weren't there. I was alone." 

Richard hugged her. "If I had known this...I would have stayed. Everything could have been different." 

"You think so? Maybe fate had something to do with this. Maybe fate took Del and gave me you. So I can do this..." 

Caroline took Richards glasses off. They looked into each others eyes. They would not be denied, not now...not ever. They kissed passionately. Richard held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. 

There was a knock at the door. Caroline looked at door as the person behind it spoke. "Caroline? It's Del." 

Richard placed his hand on her chin. He turned her head to meet his eyes. "Del will be there tomorrow." He spoke. Caroline got up. Richard held a finger up. He picked up and they headed for the stairs. Caroline hit the light switch with her foot, then Richard finished carrying her up the stairs. All the while Del was knocking on the door. "Caroline?" Then he finally gave up and walked away. 

The end (Not for Richard and Caroline, it's just the beginning) 


End file.
